Dimension Guard: Harry Potter Sorcerers Stone
by CrossianNoxus
Summary: Im rubbish at summaries...Well Harry gets a new friend at the age of Nine that Changes his life forever. Dumbles Bashing, Dursley Bashing, Sarcasm and Cheek warnings Harry/Ginny
1. Prologue

**Dimension**

**Saver**

**Harry Potter Year 1**

**Author: Crossian Noxus**

**Prologue: When Dimensions Need Saving...**

**"Ereas!" A loud booming voice called into the starry darkness.**

**"Sir?" Another Lighter voice called back with authority. "Are my services needed already?" he asked curious. "I just finished my training the other day."**

**"Yes my son, a Universe is in dire need of your assistance..." The Booming voice's tone became almost sad. "They expect a mere boy to save them from pure evil..."**

**Ereas' voice became quite cold at this his icy tone easily chilling the room "I Shall leave at once then Ordin..."**

**"You will be sent to one of the Earth Realms, I believe it was Mage Gaia 73 In your studies." Ordin seemed happy at the fact that Ereas had agreed to this most dangerous mission.**

**"But Sir! I can't take form in the Earth Realms!" Ereas seemed Almost indignant. "Unless...." He groaned at what he would have to do.**

"**Yes Ereas you're going to have to Merge with this Savior, This Harry Potter...to save the world from chaos." Ordin seemed all to pleased with this and it was apparent in his voice.**

**"So his names Harry Potter huh?..." he seemed almost thoughtful for a moment before turning and leaving with a swish of his trench coat. "Later Old Man!" Ereas laughed as he disappeared from the hall.**

**A/N: Ok I know this isn't too long but I hope you enjoy It and I wouldn't say no to some reviews**


	2. Chapter 1

Harry Potter – Dimension Guard Year 1

Chapter 1

To the outside onlooker Number 4 Privet Drive was Perfectly Normal and none of the residents would say any different. Of course there was one person in this Household who wasn't 'Normal' by their definition.

This persons name is Harry Potter and today was his 9th Birthday, Not that anyone but him celebrated this day in the Dursley residence But soon Harry's life would be changing...

Ereas sighed and scowled at the back of Harry's head as he floated along behind him Unseen and Unheard by anything. It had been a quiet day today at least so far.

Harry Potter the supposed savior of the wizarding world...*Yea right* Ereas thought. ***He couldn't save a piece of bacon from that fat pig he lives with....*** Ereas was in a foul mood...

Ereas was pulled from his thoughts at the sudden sound of shoes hitting pavement, He saw of course what the origin of the sound was, Potter was being chased again...

***UGH this is the 6****th**** time this week!! This kid is Pathetic! * **Ereas Groaned and sped up to keep up with the scrawny boy, The kids followed Harry while throwing rocks at him and laughing until Harry dove into the woods and hid near the small pond there panting.

** *Hm....Well at least the kid is fast...I'll Give him that much...*** Ereas sighed as he stared at the still panting boy, His heart went out to him but he still didn't believe that this boy would eventually save the Wizarding World.

Harry's day had started much like any other that the small 9 year old boy had, Get up, Make Breakfast, Go outside, And get chased by his Cousins little gang.

But for some reason today felt different for him , Like someone was watching over him unseen and trying to determine his worth, and every night that week he had dreams of a pair of green eyes much like his own but with a small gold halo around the pupils of the eyes, they felt like they stared directly into his soul and he seemed safe for some reason with those eyes in his mind.

Ereas watched as the boy came to terms with something in his mind and sighed, today had been a long day already. He materialized behind the boy silently floating till his mouth was next to his ear. "Hey Bean Sprout!" He yelled directly into his left ear causing the boy to jump directly into the pond beside them.

Ereas of course found this amusing and pulled the boy from the pond before sitting him in a plush chair that had not been there just a few seconds ago. "So, You must be Harry James Potter..." He looked the boy over some more making his glasses thicker so his eyes grew to a humorously good size as he did so causing the boy to giggle a bit despite his fear of the floating teen.

"I-i am..." Harry answered hesitantly as he wondered where on earth the chair he was sitting in had come from and why he felt so warm and comfortable while he was seated in it. "Who are you?..."

"Well Bean sprout my name is Ereas E. Leius!" He stated this proudly and puffed his chest out like a rooster while preening a bit. "No Applause please and autographs aren't allowed."Despite his protests there was a small Applause track sounding from out of nowhere in the clearing.

Harry nearly fell out of his chair at how the teen introduced himself, but laughed nonetheless. "Well...why did you come to see me Mr. Leius?..." Harry looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, I am on a job assignment from my Old man to help YOU become the savior your meant to be!" Ereas Said this without Preamble as he stared at the young 9 year old boy.

Harry did the only thing a 9 year old could do in that situation, He promptly...Fainted.

Harry was soon woken from his unconscious state by being dipped in freezing cold pond water head first. "Are you Awake yet Bean Sprout?!" Ereas pulled him back up and sat him back in his chair grinning as the water dripped from his still wild black hair.

Harry groused and glared at the black and silver haired teen that still floated in front of him. "Now whats this about me being a Savior?..." He looked at Ereas ready to listen to anything he said.

Ereas' face turned serious losing all form of sarcasm and Cheekiness that had been there before. "Alright kid I'm gonna tell you a story...A few years before you were born a Prophecy or two were foretold...The second clearly stated that you would have the power to defeat a Dark Lord of the time a Man calling himself Voldemort...And that ties into your heritage...You're a wizard Harry" Ereas grinned at him as the boy gaped like a fish, His mouth opening and closing rapidly.

Harry's mind seemed to take this explanation quite readily as it explained everything that had happened in the boys life so far, the Accidents...The beatings...Everything... "W-what did the first prophecy say?..."

"Well...No one is really sure what it means but theres some mumbo jumbo about Dragons...and the family of Fire....We'll figure it out eventually...Now I'm going to ask you a very important question Bean Sprout...Will you let me into your mind?...If it means saving everyone you will eventually care for?..."Ereas' eyes were completely serious behind the square wired frames, his black and silver hair swaying slightly in the wind.

Harry nodded after a few seconds of thought and he smiled at the cheeky teen "I'm ready when you are Ereas!"

Ereas smiled and looked a little concerned. "Sorry kid but this is going to hurt Probably more than anything else you've ever felt...."Ereas touched Harry's forehead with his index finger and abruptly disappeared.

Harry felt like his head was slowly being torn apart as blood now ran freely from his scar Rolling down his face in thick rivulets and dripping from his nose in rapid drops.

Soon the pain stopped and Harry fell into sweet Blissful Unconsciousness, His breathing evened out even as the blood continued to run down his young face. ***Sorry kid...but this needed to be done...***

Harry sat bolt upright in his bed knocking his still aching scar against the top of the cupboard painfully.

***You ok Bean Sprout?* **Ereas asked a bit worried for the kids well being as the scar began bleeding again but slower this time.

"Ereas?" Harry looked around the cupboard for where his new friend could be hiding and talking to him from.

***I'm Up here Munchkin...* **Harry's scar felt a slight twinge and that only added to the massive headache the 9 year old already had. ***Now get up we got somewhere to be...***

Harry jumped as Ereas just popped up right next to him grinning like a maniac. "Hey kid, yah miss me?" He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and snapped his fingers making a large plume of smoke surround them as they appeared in a very crowded alley with cobblestone pathways. "Welcome Bean Sprout, To Diagon Alley!"

Everyone was openly staring at Harry not seeming to notice Ereas at all but wondering what possessed the boy to make such a flashy entrance with those smoke bombs, No one realized it was Harry of course because of his clothing and the fact that the scar was covered by his bangs.

"Um Ereas?...Why are we here?..." Harry asked nervously as the crowd started going their seperate ways.

"Were here to get your magical Education started!" he grinned cheekily at the boy beside him as he began floating along. "Oh yea and only you can see me Shorty, So try not to look at me while your talking to yourself."

Harry was amazed at the alley before him, his eyes sparkled with energy as he started walking down the street heading for the big white marble building at the end of the alley like Ereas was telling him, and when the door opened his mouth dropped open in shock.


	3. Chapter 2

Harry Potter – Dimension Guard Year 1

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Own only my ideas and Nothing at all from the Potterverse However I do Own The Guardians and Ereas.

"Oh my god.." Harry looked around in wonder at the goblins as they looked at large rubies through eye pieces and weighed gold on large silver scales. "What is this place Ereas?..." He mumbled out of the corner of his mouth to the floating teen.

Ereas grinned at the short boy before floating high into the air and spinning happily in place. "This munchkin is Gringotts Bank, This is where your Parents and most everyone else in Wizarding society deposits their money and family Heirlooms....At least...thats what it said when I read about it." His eyes shifted back and forth sneakily.

"I have money?" Harry asked astonished that his parents had left him something other than his Magic.

"Yep we just need your little golden key...Probably with the wrinkly bearded guy who dropped you with your stupid relatives...But I can get it!" Ereas announced before poofing away in a small cloud of smoke.

When he appeared in Dumbledore's office he looked around for the key on his desk, Not seeing it he looked in all the drawers pulling them out before quickly putting them back in upside down, Giggling all the while.

When he found the key he poofed away once more right as Dumbledore entered his office.

Dumbledore looked oddly at the small cloud of smoke that disappeared behind his desk. Sitting in his large comfortable chair he pulled out his drawer, instantly everything in it fell with a clatter to the floor.

He looked at the mess noticing only one thing missing, Harry Potter's Gringotts key.

Ereas grinned as he handed Harry his key "There you go shorty.". Harry looked the key over slowly his grin was large and wide.

They walked up to one of the desks of the bank and Harry cleared his throat to call attention to himself. "H-hello?..."

The goblin looked down at the young boy and grinned showing all of his nasty pointed teeth. "How may I be of service to you Mister Potter?" He inquired his gaze grazing easily over the boys lightning bolt scar.

"I'd like to access my vault please..." Harry was still a bit shy of this odd creature.

"Of course, Griphook!" The goblin yelled to his left calling to a smallish Goblin that stood near The large doors. "Take Mr. Potter here to his vault."

"Of course sir, Follow me." Griphook waddled his way past the doors, and slipped into one of the carts waiting at the entrance. "Which vault would you like to visit Mr. Potter?"

***Your Family Vault first shorty.*** Ereas floated slightly above the cart, reclining in the air.

"My family vault first please then my Trust."

Harry smiled at the small goblin trying to be friendly.

Griphook looked slightly shocked at the kindness the boy was showing him and his kind, pulling the lever the cart took off down the tracks. "Your family vault is not that far in Mr. Potter this will only take a few minutes."

As they pulled up to vault 15 the cart slowed to a stop and they exited, Griphook ran his finger slowly down the door revealing a small groove for blood on the center of the door. "Please just drip a bit of blood into the door and it will open whenever you speak your new password."

Harry walked up to the door and cut his thumb on a jagged bit of rock next to the vault door before dripping 7 drops of blood into the groove. Then he thought the new password 'Leius'.

The door opened revealing chests leaned up against the far wall and a few doors Of varying sizes. "You can only take family heirlooms and papers out of this vault no money." Griphook told the boy simply.

Harry walked in and opened one of the doors revealing a room full of weapons and armors. Walking into the room he saw 3 boxes on a table in the middle of the room, He walked to them and opened the longest one slowly. Inside was a bright shiny longsword with the name Potter carved into the hilt, the sword was exquisitely crafted and seemed to be the perfect size for Harry.

***Oh were taking that Kiddo!*** Ereas seemed to drool over the perfect blade. ***I'm gonna be teaching you sword play so this is perfect.***

He opened the thicker box, inside was a pair boots that appeared to be leather, a cuirass, and a trench coat that seemed to be made of the same leather as the boots. ***Ooooh Dragonhide! Go ahead kid put em on.***

Harry slipped off his overly large trainers and untied the boot laces before easily pushing his feet into the soft padding that conformed around his feet. "Wow these are really comfortable."

***As far as I can tell all of these things are charmed to grow with you, along with a slew of other charms and enchantments that seem to not be activated yet...We can do that later though kid.***

Putting the cuirass on under his baggy shirt and the trench coat on over that he grinned at how comfortable it all was. Opening the last box revealed 3 well kept wands, one had a lily carved in it with the stem curving around the shaft of the wood, the other had the potter crest carved into the handle and was made of a dark wood, the last was made of a dark wood as well and had a tag attached to it "Property of: Sirius Black?...Who's that?"

***Dunno Shorts but I guess we'll find out someday...***

He closed the box with the wands and grabbed the box with the sword in it and the scabbard from the wall next to the door. Leaving the armory room he walked to the door next to it and peeked inside seeing tanks full of small creatures and large eggs none of which seemed to be moving at all.

Moving onto the next room he saw a table in the center with a large black trunk and two journals on top of it. He walked to the table and slowly pulled the journals from the trunk revealing the large silver tribal dragon that adorned the top and seemed to move around impatiently. Moving his finger gently along the spine of the impatient dragon made the trunk pop open revealing nothing but a small panel of buttons and a lever.

***Oooh a Multi Function trunk these are mentioned many times in Legends but this is the first one that seems to be real.*** Ereas materialized and pressed a button before quickly pulling the lever and pulling the panel out of the way. Underneath was a ladder leading to a plush carpeted floor. ***Awesome.***

Harry's jaw dropped to the floor as he dropped the sword and journals down into the trunk and closing it. "We are so taking this thing, it counts as an heirloom right?" Harry inquired as he pulled the trunk from the table, oddly enough it floated a few inches from the cold stone ground and he pulled It effortlessly out of the room and into the next which seemed to be a Library filled with lots of dusty old books.

He dragged the trunk along allowing Ereas to float around throwing books easily into the trunk as he saw fit. ***Wow a lot of these books are on swordplay and offensive spells...Not to mention sword craft, Obscure potions, and theres even some really good Non-Magical literature here...***

When they finished filling Harry's trunk with at least 200 books, they left the vault and got back into the cart before zooming off to his trust vault.


	4. Chapter 3

Harry Potter – Dimension Guard Year 1

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Own only my ideas and Nothing at all from the Potterverse However I do Own The Guardians and Ereas.

The cart came to an abrupt stop in front of Harry's trust vault, one of the duo stumbled uneasily from the cart while the other floated easily behind him grinning from ear to ear. ***Guess you've never ridden a roller coaster huh?*** To this Harry shook his head looking a bit green, he dragged his trunk into the vault after Griphook had opened it for him.

Ereas' jaw dropped literally to the floor in a comedic fashion when he saw how much the boy's vault actually contained ***Wow shorty you're LOADED!***

Harry opened his trunk and hit a different button before pulling the panel up. Inside was a large empty space that seemed completely perfect for storing the money. Picking one side up while Ereas picked up the other the used the trunk kind of like a plow trying to fill the large expanse of space the compartment provided.

After they had at least 10,000 Galleons in the trunk they closed it, The trunk was still as light as when he had first pulled it off of the large table in his family vault.

As they exited they walked past a very worried looking man in periwinkle blue robes, He was talking to one of the goblins and the creature seemed to be refusing to tell the man anything.

The warm sunlight felt good on their faces as they walked almost silently down the cobblestone alley. They passed quite a few stores before Ereas finally stopped harry and pushed him into what seemed to be a magical optometrist. "What are we doing here Ereas?" Harry mumbled under his breath to the teen only he could see.

***Ok kid lets face it your glasses...Suck. So we're gonna get you some new magical ones that grow ****with you and Auto adjust to your prescription**.* Ereas floated behind the boy carelessly relaxing on his back his hands clasped behind his head.

When Harry's turn came up he was taken into a room that wasn't far behind the counter, a spell was used on his eyes that did the exact same thing that the muggles need all that equipment for, poor poor muggles.

When he was asked to pick out his frames he was thoughtful for a few moments. 'I don't really want round or oval but that's all the Dursleys would get me...' Then he looked at Ereas noticing his smallish rectangular glasses and grinned looking for something close to them.

As they left the store Harry was grinning, his new glasses actually looked quite good on him. Ereas was pleasantly surprised that he was his inspiration for those frames. Puffing out his chest they continued walking down the alley looking for stores that caught their eye's.

Soon though they came upon a large crowd that seemed very interested in something that was happening in the middle of it. Harry squeezed himself between the onlookers and wound up a few steps away from the action.

It appeared that two wizards had bumped into each other and taken offense to something the other said, The excited whisperings around them told Ereas they were about to duel.

The duel started out fast and furious a few harmless hexes that soon evolved into quite a lot of Cutting Curses being flung at the opponents.

A lot of these curses missed their targets and tore deep grooves into the ground. Harry as he was watching the display noticed a bright stream of light heading toward a small girl that was almost directly in front of him.

In a bout of heroic stupidity he grabbed the girls shoulders and pulled her into his arms before turning around quickly taking the spell to his shoulder. His trench coat took most of the power away from it but a little of it got through and tore the coat and ripped a gash into his shoulder.

A bit of blood flew from the wound and landed on the petite girls cheek. Her eye's widened as she realized this boy had just saved her life even though she didn't know him.

Ereas watched in amazement as the boy put himself in harms way to save a stranger without a second thought. **'Maybe you will be a great savior shorty...' **The trench coat easily knitted itself back together Harry however was still injured and blood was running freely from his shoulder.

The girl lead Harry out of the crowd as she dragged his trunk behind them. "Oh no, I've gotta find Mum...She'll be able to heal you up in a jiffy."Ereas watched the girl taking the full brunt of Harry's weight, Granted he wasn't that well nourished so he didn't weigh much but still thats quite impressive.

"What's your name?..." Harry asked the red haired girl softly, his breath tickled her neck and he realized her hair smelled like wild strawberries.

"I'm Ginny...Ginny Weasley I'm so sorry you got hurt because of me...What's your name?" She looked quite stricken as the boy kept getting paler by the minute.

***Don't use your last name Harry...Make one up can't have anyone know your here.*** Ereas continued to float nearby focusing his power on replenishing The boy's blood.

"My name is...Harry Leius..."He managed to get out before slipping into blissful unconsciousness.

Ginny continued to carry Harry through the alley looking desperately around for a sea of red hair, Upon spotting her family she yelled out to them. Moving as fast as she could towards them, tears ran down her face.

She finally met them in front of Eeylops Owl Emporium, The girls mother had panicked at first to see her only daughter carrying a young boy all by herself and the blood on her cheek. She was relieved that none of it was her daughters but when she was told the boy had saved her Ginny's life Her eyes immediately watered up.

She used a spell to shrink the boys trunk and floated him along behind her while heading for the Leaky cauldrons back door and the fireplace.

Ereas had already poofed himself back into Harry's mind for the trip to wherever The woman was taking him.

Ginny took a pinch of floo powder from the jar and tossed it onto the flames for her mother and Harry, She was quite worried about the boy as she watched her mother and the boy who saved her life disappear into the emerald green flames.

Molly landed in the Kitchen of the burrow with a thump, quickly regaining her balance she floated the boy onto her scrubbed wooden table before using her wand to take off his Trench coat and bloody t-shirt.

She looked at the wound as she listened to all of her children floo in behind her, Ginny was the first and she had immediately ran to the boys side asking quickly about how bad it looked.

The boy was obviously Underfed and malnourished, the cut wasn't really all that bad. It would probably leave a nasty scar but what boy alive wasn't proud of a scar or two?

She ran her wand along the gash easily sealing it and leaving a shiny new scar along his shoulder. That done she put his shirt and coat back on him and levitated him to her youngest son's room letting him sleep on the small camp bed they kept in the room.

As she left the room she looked back at the boy who had saved her little girls life, that spell had almost hit her neck according to Ginny's story. She smiled and closed the door letting Harry sleep off the blood loss.


	5. Chapter 4

Harry Potter – Dimension Guard Year 1

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Own only my ideas and Nothing at all from the Potterverse However I do Own The Guardians and Ereas.

Harry sat bolt upright causing the camp bed to creek, he looked around the blindingly orange room and squinted a bit. He rotated his shoulder and felt no pain. Sure there was a dull ache but that wasn't really anything restricting.

***Finally up huh Munchkin?* **Ereas groused from his spot floating next to the bed. ***That girl you saved, her mother healed you and probably saved your life.***

Harry blushed slightly and slowly slid off of the bed, he grasped the handle of the door and looked out into the hallway. He heard the sounds of dinner from the bottom of the stairs and smelled the heavenly smells of home cooking.

As he reached the bottom stair he heard snippets of conversation, apparently the mum Who's name he learned was Molly was telling the father, Arthur about how he had saved their little girls life.

Harry's face was a bright crimson in his embarrassment he let out a small sound. This sound stopped all conversation in the other room, hearing the scraping of chairs on the wooden floor he froze.

The door slowly opened revealing the entire red headed family staring out at him, the shortest boy still had a drumstick between his teeth as he stared.

"Um...Hi?" He waved slightly at the large family. Suddenly everyone rushed towards him and began talking all at once overwhelming the poor boy.

Ereas was cackling as he watched Harry struggle with all of the voices at once. ***Poor kid I ALMOST feel bad for him only almost though.***

Suddenly Molly shushed everyone and stared at harry only slightly, "I want to thank you on behalf of the whole family for saving our little girl." her eyes were soft with emotion but still sincere. "You didn't have to but you did anyway and you were hurt protecting her from a curse which would have most likely killed her..Thank you so much..." At this the woman promptly burst into uncontrollable sobs.

The next people to speak were a pair of twins, they each grabbed a single hand in both of their own and began to quickly shook his arms up and down vigorously. "We must thank you for a most Daring rescue..without you our-"

"-Dearest little sister-"

"-would have never helped us with another-"

"-Prank, and she's right good at those mind you."

they let his arms go and slowly backed away from the stunned boy.

This continued until the only one who had not spoken up was the quiet little girl he had saved, the rest of the family filed back into the dining room and left the two alone to talk on the stairs.

"Hey.." He smiled slightly at her and sat himself down on a creaky wooden step, Ereas continued to float listlessly around as if he was thinking 50 moves ahead in the chess game of life.

"Hi.." she whispered shyly back to him. "Your last name isn't really Leius is it?..." Her eyes darted to his forehead and his partially visible scar.

"No I'm not, I'm actually Harry Potter...but don't tell anyone it's a secret." He made a small shushing sound and grinned at her cheekily.

She grinned back at him only slightly blushing. "Thank you Harry...You didn't even know me yet you risked your life to save mine..That makes me feel really special." A few tears escaped her eyes and slowly trickled down her cheeks.

And that was when the Twins burst back through the door. "Oi! What do you think your doing making our ickle Ginnykins cry?" They pointed at him with a dramatic flair Harry thought he would only ever see from Ereas. ( *Oi! I'm right here yah know!* )

Harry snickered quietly before bursting into full blown laughter. The twins were quite perplexed by this because they thought they were being threatened, However only Harry could see Ereas floating behind them giving them both a pair of silly floppy bunny ears.

Everyone stared at the twins new head wear oddly, the white fluffy ears hanging slightly. Soon everyone but the twins were joining Harry in his mirth, which of course the twins were oblivious that they had been pranked.

Soon Harry had told the family that he was actually Harry Potter, Sitting at the large scrubbed wood table Molly continuously filled his plate with seconds, thirds, and yes even fourths.

Full to bursting the Weasley's allowed him to stay the night and Arthur would take him home in the morning. Harry fell asleep quickly and soon he regretted it as he materialized directly in front of Ereas.

"Ereas? What's going on?" Harry looked around the vast blackness that they were in and scratched his head slightly.

"We're in your mind, this is where I will be training you. Every night you will come here and we will work on a different aspect of your training. Thankfully you have the Magical Ability Dream Scape." Ereas paced in front of the 9 year old boy like a drill sergeant. "This ability is activated while your asleep and it works like so, Say you ran 15 miles in a dream you would gain all of the muscle from running that 15 miles on your physical body."

Harry listened riveted on the explanation of this power. "So if I lift 600 pounds in here 600 times I would get all of that muscle on my real body? Cool!"His eyes sparkled slightly unable to wait to begin his training.

"Whoa tiger in here you can still only do what your Physical body is capable of, You'll still get winded and sore in here you wont feel that in your physical being though...at least I don't think you will..." Ereas pondered this for a few moment before giving up on it and shrugging.

"What are we gonna train tonight Ereas?" Harry smiled at the teen eager to begin.

"First I want you to...run for 3 hours." Ereas grinned at the boy and snapped his fingers making a large clock appear in the air with 3 hours set on it. "You should get started munchkin those laps aren't gonna run themselves." Ereas then leaned back making a fast food smoothie appear in his hand.

When Harry awoke the next morning he was feeling quite sore, after the laps Ereas had placed a rune on his back that changed the amount of gravity pulling on his body. As he walked down the stairs he was slouching slightly due to the extra gravity, but he still felt quite good.

He sat at the table with the other Weasleys grinning as he listened to their varied conversations, The twins and Ron were discussing something called Quidditch,Arthur and Molly were talking about the Ministry and Percy was boring poor Ginny with talk about his studies.

Ginny was staring at him with a look that clearly said, 'Save Me!'. However the fun was not to last for young Harry, soon he was given his no longer shrunken trunk and escorted to a light blue Ford Anglia by Mr. Weasley.

The car slowed to a stop outside of Number 4 Privet Drive and Harry slowly got out dreading what his uncle would do to him as soon as he stepped into the privacy of the house and it's soundproofing.

It was then that Harry raised his fist and gently rapped his knuckles against the door. He heard the door open and felt himself pulled in by the lapels of his trench coat, a welcome back into his own personal hell.


	6. Chapter 5

Harry Potter – Dimension Guard Year 1

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I Own only my ideas and Nothing at all from the Potterverse However I do Own The Guardians and Ereas.

The first thing Harry felt was the fist that connected his face, Vernon's face was an angry shade of puce as he cocked his arm back for yet another blow to the 9 year olds face.

Arthur watched as Harry was dragged bodily through the door. He ran up to the door and used his wand to open it, quickly entering the house he saw Vernon standing over the unconscious boy with a metal baseball bat. "Expelliarmus!" The red haired man yelled flinging the spell at the rotund muggle man.

As Vernon flew into the far wall Arthur rushed to Harry's side easily picking the young boy up. "You should be ashamed of yourself! I never thought I would ever attack a muggle but You deserved it. You'll never see Harry again I'll make sure of it." Arthur turned on his heel and left the house.

Harry groaned as he slowly awoke from his pain induced haze, his eyes opened to the sight of Ereas floating in front of a backdrop of bright orange. ***Finally decided to wake up eh shorty?*** Ereas grinned at the groggy child, his eyes twinkling quite brightly.

"Ugh...How long have I been out?" He sat up slowly, as the sheet fell off of him he realized he was quite shirtless and had a large purplish bruise on his left side. 'Oh yea...fat arse kicked me while I was down...'

***Eh...You've only really been out for a couple hours...But come on get up, I've got something to show you..* **Ereas walked calmly to the end of the camp bed, his feet making no sound as they touched the hardwood floor of Ron's room. He opened the trunk that they had taken from Harry's family vault and pressed a few buttons before pulling easily on the lever, the panel sliding back and a ladder rising slowly from the inside of the trunk.

Ereas slowly descended into the trunk, his body disappearing. At this point Harry decided to follow him, when his feet touched thick, plush carpeting he looked around. He was standing in what appeared to be a large manor house the Foyer he stood in could easily fit the burrow within it. "Holy..." He gasped, amazed at the beauty before him.

The room was mostly empty, save for some large pillars, some doors, a particularly grand staircase, and quite a few _Moving_ Portraits. The portraits surprised him, because of course he had only learned of his magic at most a few days ago.

"Greetings!" One of the portraits spoke to him. In the painting was a rather handsome looking man, He looked remarkably like Harry, though his eyes were Hazel, His hair was the same dark ebony as Harry's though Like Ereas his bangs were a different color, Namely gold, He also wore Robes of deep Scarlet with a somewhat shiny golden trim. "May I ask you your name young one?" The man grinned revealing his pearly white teeth.

Harry had yelped when the painting spoke, and had promptly fallen on his ass. "U-uh...Harry Potter...and you are?.." his gaze never left the portrait even when he Heard Ereas' mirthful chuckles at Harry's clumsiness.

"Ah...Forgive me it has been some time since I have seen a living person and not another Portrait..I am Godric Gryffindor, Co-Founder of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Godric Smiled at the bewildered boy and leaned back in the chair he had been painted in.

Harry's head tilted slightly as he blurted out. "What kind of name is Hogwarts?...Sound kinda nasty to me.." The nine year olds face scrunched up in disgust, causing Godric and Ereas to burst out laughing, along with the other portraits somewhat quieter snickers.

"Anyway...Onto business I'm afraid..Harry do you know the legend behind this trunk?" Godric's face turned serious as Ereas snapped his fingers, conjuring a couple of beanbag chairs for the two to sit in. For some reason Ereas had his own body within this space, and was unable to do his normal Air lounging.

Harry sat in the bright yellow lump of a chair. "No sir..Would you mind telling me?" He looked up at the large picture with interest unlike that of a normal Nine year old. Apparently Ereas placing his consciousness within his own had changed the boy for the better.

"Why of course." Godric cleared his throat for dramatic effect before beginning his story. "When I helped found Hogwarts I did it with 3 of my best friends, Helga Hufflepuff quite a loyal lass, Rowena Ravenclaw possibly the smartest of the four of us, and Salazar Slytherin a talented strategist and more cunning than a barrel of snakes. I had known this three since we were mere children, In fact Rowena was my wife before I died. Once the school was fully built and we had been running for some 15 years Salazar took it upon himself to try and rid the school of It's Muggle-Born Contingent or 'Mud-Bloods' as he called them...Me and the girls thought this was completely ludicrous, this did not stop old Sal though he even went as far as to try and kill the muggles altogether." Godric took a breath though it was unnecessary. "I of course could not let this stand and fought with him, though not without the help of a Guardian much like young Ereas here. When I defeated Salazar The Guardian left, yet not before giving me this trunk and smiling at me, telling me that it would only open for the one who would save the world, and that this person would be of my blood."

Harry's response was thus. "So you're my Grandpa?..." Tears were welling in the boys eyes as he stood and hugged the portrait. Not even Ereas commented on this but there was a somewhat disappointed snort from the right.

"Hey were his parents don't we get a hug?..." This come from a rather good looking man, standing next to a Beautiful red headed woman. They were quite obviously his parents, He had her eyes and his unruly black hair.

The whole room laughed and Ereas looked at the silver watch he had on. "We should probably get back before someone thinks He ran away." He smiled sadly at the boy but grinned as he looked around at the portraits of Harry's family members.

"Actually Ereas..." Godric began a grin of his own forming on his face. "Time doesn't work the same in here, Didn't you read the manual? And Hour outside is 24 Here so go ahead and explore your new House Harry, we can talk again later." He made a shooing motion with his hands.

Harry smiled and rubbed the tears from his eyes before running right up to the first door he saw, and swiftly yanked it open. It was a kitchen, not unlike the one at Privet Drive yet quite a bit bigger, On the counter was a note that He had Ereas read for him while he looked in the stocked fridge. "Hmm...Says the fridge will have anything you want in it..I've kinda been hoping for a bottle of Green tea..." He then saw the large bottle of Arizona Green tea (With Ginseng & Honey Gotta stay healthy after all..) Sitting on the counter where the note had been a few minutes earlier. "Cool." he grinned and grabbed it twisting the top off and downing about half the bottle greedily. "Haven't had this stuff since my last trip to one of the...More sane earth realms.." he shivered thinking about where he had ended up before this, when the gate operator had screwed up the destination. (A/N: Writing that as well...You'll find out where he went in that but until then a hint...Toluca that is all.)

Harry couldn't wait any longer and walked out of the kitchen, a bottle of water in his grasp. He entered the room beside the kitchen and gasped at the sheer size of the library before him. "Wow! This is incredible!" He ran to one of the shelves and ran his finger down the spine of a seemingly old leather bound book. He secretly loved the smell of books, the library had been the only place in his school where Dudley refused to look for him.

Ereas glanced at the note in his hand, which changed as he entered a new room, having a description of the room he had entered. "That's cool. Says that this has almost any book you could ever ask for though most are a bit out dated."

They left the musty silence of the library and walked into a room packed with electronics, most importantly to Ereas, there was a computer that He _Knew_ wouldn't be available until at least 2008, and seeing as it was 1989 he was a little puzzled at the piece of advanced Tech. 'Oh well...He did say he got it from a Guardian which means there is probably more stuff from the future here...somewhere.' Walking up to the Dell XPS 420 he looked over the skin that graced the sides of the tower, it wasn't just any computer...it was his computer.

He glanced at the note and smiled at the greeting from his father that was on the note. 'Thanks pops...' He grinned and ushered Harry out of the room, to continue exploring the large expanse of his new home.

((A/N: ...Ok I'm getting tired of explaining all the rooms so I'll just have them time skip the rest...unless it's important..))

They entered the foyer once more, so far they had been in every room on the first floor and most noteworthy were, The broomstick/wand workshop, The Forge, The infirmary, the training room, a random workshop that seemed good for experimenting, the Armory, the garden, and the firing range. Harry did not know what to do with all of the weapons in the armory, In it was everything ranging from the primitive club, to an Assault Rifle as Ereas called it.

Upon searching the second floor all they found were a ton of bedrooms and a stone staircase Leading down deeper than the first floor. Ereas thought that led to the dungeon and the dark staircase scared Harry...So they left that area alone for now.

Harry yawned quietly and trudged into what was probably the largest bedroom in the place, before curling up on the bed and promptly falling asleep.

A/N: Yes short I know...but I mainly just wanted to get some Explanations and the house exploration done as quick as possible. For those of you that got the Toluca hint you get a cookie, Please do NOT say where you think Ereas was sent to before this in a Review. Secondly It's not his fault he got sent there...The gate masters are the Guardians who couldn't pass the test to become a full fledged guardian...Means that they're sorta Incompetent Like Fudge! Also Concerning some of your reviews and someones Harsh...Yet true words after reading the fic, I will point out that this is In Fact my first Harry potter Fic Do NOT Expect Perfection right away I do not Disillusion myself that I am one of the greatest Writers ever, FAR from it I am just getting started so yes Constructive Criticism is needed and Once I am FINISHED the fic I will rewrite some earlier chapters to fix Molly kidnapping him and such...anyway Later Readers.


End file.
